Anticlimatic
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: For Abby. Teddy and Roxanne are close as can be. They make a discovering at Fred's wedding.


**Written for:**

 **Gift Giving Extravaganza 2018:** For Abby

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Writing Club  
Disney Challenge - The evil queen - write about jealousy.  
Showtime: Blow Us All Away - (character) Teddy Lupin  
Trope of the month - Setting/Event: A wedding (didn't know they were dating)

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Southern Fun Fair  
Hedge Maze - (character) Roxanne Weasley

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Eastern Fun Fair  
Ferris Wheel - (word) sky

 **Anticlimatic**

xXx

Roxanne fell backward onto the bed, her dark auburn hair bouncing with the motion. "This is so not fair!"

Teddy grinned. "Don't pout. It's supposed to be a happy occasion. Your brother is getting married."

"My little brother Is getting married. How is my little brother getting married before me? Merlin, I'm not even dating anyone. It's just wrong!"

"Someone is jealous," Teddy teased.

"Of course I am," Roxanne admitted easily, "You would be too in my place."

"No, I don't think so," Teddy happily refuted, his naturally brown hair changing to lime green with his lively mood.

Roxanne sighed glumly. Her dark blue eyes closed as she thought about the upcoming nuptials. "I am happy for Fred. He's in love, and I'm glad he's getting married to his soulmate. I just wish I was married, or engaged, or at least dating someone. Unfortunately, there's no one I'm even remotely interested in. I'm going to have to go to the wedding alone and have all of the other guests look at me in pity. It's going to be humiliating."

Teddy walked across the room and pushed her over so she was no longer in the center of the bed. He sat down on it and then laid down, their sides pressing against each other. "Well, I don't have a date either and normally, I wouldn't care about going alone, but I can see how much it bothers you. We can go together. It will be fun."

She opened her eyes and looked at him out of the corner of her eyes. "Wouldn't that be just a tad pathetic?"

"Come on, Roxie, I can't imagine anyone else I'd have more fun with at a wedding. And it's better than going alone, isn't it?"

She closed her eyes again and leaned her head against his shoulder."Thanks, Teddy."

"No problem."

X

Roxanne and Teddy walked into the garden. The sky was a clear blue with no cloud in sight. It was a lovely day for a garden wedding.

Teddy wore dark blue dress robes that matched the shade of hair he had decided to go with for the special occasion.

Meanwhile, er dark green dress hugged her feminine curves before it flowed out around her legs. "Mum and Grandma went all out," she mused, looking at the frilly decorations.

"Not really Freddy's style," Teddy said with a chuckle.

"No, but Celeste is definitely the princess girly-girl type. This has her mark all over it."

"Weddings are more for the bride than the groom anyways."

Roxanne elbowed him.

They found their seats in the front row and it wasn't long before the procession started. Normally, Roxanne would be a part of the wedding, but Celeste had three sisters to be her bridesmaids, so Roxanne was just an audience member.

Fred stood in the front, looking quite dashing. James stood next to him as his witness. Celeste and her youngest sister, Diane, who was also serving as her witness, reached the front and took their places.

Teddy leaned closer to Roxanne and whispered, "Fred looks like he swallowed a rock."

"Just nerves."

"He better smile or Celeste might think he's second-guessing their marriage."

Roxanne giggled, quieting quickly when Victoire and Dominique glared at her. When the nearly identical blondes faced the front again, she whispered, "Celeste looks just as nervous."

"They really are a match made in heaven."

The ceremony itself was quick and soon, it was time for the reception.

Teddy and Roxanne stood side by side as the music started.

"So, you want to dance?"

Roxanne stared at her feet and tilted her head.

"Uh, Roxie? DId you hear me?"

"Yeah, I did. I'm just thinking about whether it will be too painful to dance in these shoes."

"You love to dance."

"I know, but will the pain be worth the fun? That is the question," Roxanne mused.

Teddy grabbed her hand. "I'll decide that for you. Let's go."

Roxanne laughed as Teddy swung her around the dance floor. Their dancing was kind of awkward, and she knew it wasn't her. "Teddy Lupin, good at everything, except dancing."

Teddy blushed and his hair color changed to red. "Shut it."

"I've known you my whole life, and I've never seen you dance. And now I know why."

"Shut up. I know I can't dance, but I own it."

"Then why haven't I ever seen you dance before now?"

Teddy shrugged. "I guess we never been anywhere that required dancing. I'm not shying away from my inability, though, am I?"

They stayed on the dance floor for five songs, but Roxanne decided it was time to take a break and get something to drink. She stepped back from Teddy, grabbed his hand, and pulled him towards the refreshment table.

When they were sipping the champagne, talking in hushed whispers, their bodies naturally close to each other, Fred came over with Celeste.

"Hey, Fred, how does it feel to be married?" Roxanne asked after she kissed Celeste's cheek.

"Truthfully, it feels the same as dating."

"You were already living together. The only thing that has really changed is you have an official piece of paper now," Teddy said.

"And it looks like you two have finally made it official."

Roxanne scrunched up her eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you're finally dating."

She shook her head. "We're not dating. We're friends."

"Really?" Fred asked incredulously.

"What makes you think we're dating?" Teddy inquired.

"Well, you two do everything together. You cuddle on the couch on Saturday nights with books, you go to Muggle cinemas, you go out to dinner together, and now you've come to a wedding together. I thought you finally saw what everyone in the family has realized. That you're dating without actually dating. I told Celeste before we came over that it finally happened and you two saw you belong together."

"It's why you two haven't been in a relationship since I've started dating Fred. Who knows when was the last time either of you had a date since it was before my time."

"Too long, my love, too long," Fred said.

Roxanne and Teddy looked at each other with new, speculative eyes.

"Were we dating without actually dating?"

"I don't know. Maybe that's why no other guy has interested me."

"And maybe that's why the thought of you with another guy drives me nuts."

They noticed when Fred and Celeste crept away, but neither of them commented on it.

"So,"Roxanne began but stopped, unsure of how to continue.

Fortunately, Teddy had no such problem. "So we should definitely make it official."

"Okay, Boyfriend," she teased.

"Okay, Girlfriend," he teased back.

They shared their first kiss.

Overall, it might seem anticlimactic, but their whole relationship was anticlimactic. They were always easy and comfortable around each other. Why should them becoming romantic be any different?

xXx

(word count: 1,143)


End file.
